This invention relates generally to changing the fluid of vehicular automatic transmissions and more specifically to a complete static and dynamic combination of fluid flushing, purging, cleaning and replacement of used transmission fluid with fresh fluid to the torque convertor, other typically inaccessible transmission components, and the transmission as a whole.
The new invention comprehensively coordinates the utilization of both static and dynamic fluid changing in a unique manner as a combined means to effectively institute a Complete Fluid Exchange in the least amount of time practical without harming the transmission or vehicle and with the least use of fresh fluid feasible. These objects have significant commercial value.
Prior art in the area of dynamic fluid changing in automatic transmissions has been problematic in several serious ways that have limited the commercial viability of its use in every day automotive and vehicular preventative maintenance. Previous devices have been difficult to connect in proper alignment to the vehicle, slow to operate, and tend to be wasteful by using too much fresh fluid due to dilution losses. Such devices tend to cause fluid starvation or overpressurization problems in the transmission, with the exception of Viken (U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,080, Issued Jun. 7, 1994).
Viken""s device, although not harmful to the vehicle was not convenient for the operator. The primary objects of my invention are to institute a Complete Fluid Exchange in less time, with less fresh fluid sacrificed to unnecessary dilution losses, with minimal complexity in operating the device including minimal difficulty connecting the device to the vehicle being serviced, and with no overpressurization, overfilling or fluid starvation conditions resulting.
This invention has the capabilities to accomplish these objects by use of a unique Pan Access Tube used in combination with a two part fluid changing process comprised of a static fluid change and a dynamic fluid change.
During the static part of the Complete Fluid Exchange this invention utilizes a unique two part flushing and purging of areas that can be reached with the invention. The first part is comprised of flushing and purging used fluid out of the cooling line and its downstream transmission components into the transmission pan. The second part is comprised of the extraction of that purged fluid out of the transmission pan by use of the Pan Access Tube.
During the static part of the Complete Fluid Exchange used fluid which has been forced into the pan is extracted by use of an auxiliary pump in combination with a Pan Access Tube which has been inserted down into the bottom of the transmission pan through the dipstick-filler tube.
The net result of this art is that less fresh fluid is sacrificed to dilution losses. In some cases this reduction approaches 50% of the fresh fluid used. The time necessary for the Fluid Exchange is decreased using this art.
In both embodiments of this invention fresh fluid is not only introduced into the transmission through its cooling return line during the static part of the Complete Fluid Exchange but also during the dynamic part of the Complete Fluid Exchange.
However, in the second and preferred embodiment, fresh fluid is introduced into the transmission at two loci at the same time simultaneously to balance its rate of flow with the used fluid being exhausted from the opened cooling circuit with minimal or no resistance applied, the net result being a Complete Fluid Exchange in a shorter period of time.
Three important objects are obtained by using the Pan Access Tube to introduce fresh fluid directly into the transmission pan in combination and coordination with the introduction of fresh fluid into the cooling return line during the dynamic part of the Complete Fluid Exchange, while removing as much restriction as practical from the extraction means for used fluid. These objects consist of: 1xe2x80x94The static and dynamic parts of the Complete Fluid Exchange are completed in shorter periods of time; 2xe2x80x94Less fresh fluid is used to provide a Complete Fluid Exchange than otherwise possible holding all other factors equivalent; 3xe2x80x94The Complete Fluid Exchange is instituted without damaging the transmission or vehicle in any fashion due to overpressurizing the transmission, overfilling it, or creating any type of fluid starvation condition which could result in scoring and/or erosion of internal transmission components.
Another object of the use of the Pan Access Tube is to increase the rate of introduction of fresh fluid into the transmission to match the greater rate at which used fluid is extracted when increased low pressure is applied by the invention to the outlet side of the opened cooling circuit during the dynamic part of the Complete Fluid Exchange.
The invention has the capability to maintain an overall, ongoing balance between the rate of fresh fluid introduced to the rate of used fluid extracted during the dynamic part of the Complete Fluid Exchange. Because most or all restriction means are removed from the extraction of used fluid from the outlet side of the opened cooling circuit, the Fluid Exchange procedure is significantly speeded up by use of this invention over the prior art.
The unobvious and novel dual use of the Pan Access Tube featured in this invention provides a means to extract used fluid present in the pan when the transmission is static in the first and second embodiments. But, it is also utilized to directly introduce clean fluid into the pan during the last part of the static fluid exchange and through the whole dynamic fluid exchange in the second and preferred embodiment.
The static part of the Complete Fluid Exchange is an initial part of the Complete Fluid Exchange and is in fact a partial fluid change because only certain parts of the transmission can be flushed, purged and refilled when the transmission is not operating. But the use of the static exchange procedure prior to and comprehensively coordinated with a subsequent dynamic exchange can offer a never before available means of shortening the length of time required for the Complete Fluid Exchange and can significantly decrease the overall amount of fresh fluid utilized.
Use of a static fluid exchange before, in addition to, and in coordination with a dynamic fluid exchange allows a total exchange of all used fluid for fresh fluid using the least amount of fresh fluid feasible to attain the same effective results in the least amount of time practical, holding all other factors equivalent.
Useful, unobvious objects attained by use of this invention include but are not limited to increased speed, ease and totality of the Fluid Exchange provided by the Complete Fluid Exchange. Increased efficiency is obtained by using the minimum amount of fresh fluid feasible to obtain the desired, effective results in the minimum amount of time, in as simple a manner as possible without any damage to the vehicle or the transmission.
For these reasons this invention can provide numerous commercial, technical, and consumer/customer benefits to the automotive maintenance industry.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.